Eclipsed Gamer
by mr.stabby117
Summary: Thrust into a new world Carter has to try and survive with his abilities and maybe save the world in the process. Pairing unknown.
1. Chapter 1

I groaned as I got up, my head felt like it was pounding! I sat up and looked around seeing that I was in my normal seat in school, at the back.

 _'Crap did I fall asleep?'_ I wondered before looking up to at the clock, only to see that it wasn't moving.

'Well, that's definitely not normal, then again neither am I. At all really.' I thought before bringing up my stats, yeah I have the Gamer ability, pretty freakin' awesome if I do say so myself.

 **[Carter Eclipse]**

 **[Race: Lycanthrope]**

 **[Eye color: Amethyst]**

 **[Hair color: Onyx Black]**

 **[Title: The Gamer.]**

 **level: 8**

 **Exp: 250/800**

 **Health: 500/500 {Regen 10 HP per minute}**

 **Mana: 400/400 {Regen 10 MP per minute}**

 **Strength: 16**

 **Vitality: 25**

 **Dexterity: 10**

 **Intelligence: 30**

 **Wisdom: 31**

 **Charisma: 12**

 **Luck: 14**

 **Points: 0**

 **Skill list**

 **[Gamer's Mind] Lvl MAX**

 **[Gamer's Body] Lvl MAX**

 **[Lycanthropy] Lvl MAX**

 **[Singing] Lvl 50**

 **[Instant Dungeon] Lvl 10**

 **[Observe] Lvl 8**

 **[Physical Endurance] Lvl 9**

 **[Swordsmanship] Lvl 15**

 **[Gunslinger] Lvl 2**

I sighed when I saw gunslinger it was pretty hard to level up seeing as all I had was nerf guns. I was pretty happy that using my foam swords leveled up my sword skill.

"Bout time you woke up kid." I turned my head to see

"Jaune Arc?" I asked seeing the leader of team JNPR in my class

"Nope, sorry kiddo names Quartz I'm the one who gave you that Gamer power of yours." He grinned,

"Thanks for that by the way," I said, he shrugged.

"Meh felt you could use the help while you're in Remnant." He said with a shrug,

"Yeah, I - Wait, what?" Quartz Grinned cheekily before tossing something at me, I caught it to see that it was a Quartz crystal. I looked up to see his cheeky grin widened

I wasn't able to say anything as everything turned black.

I forced my eyes open while ignoring the 'rested' messages to see that I was in a forest, sitting up I quickly check my inventory and sighed,

"At least he gave me a weapon before he ripped the dimensional barrier," I said pulling out my new sword, it looked like the Pangolin Sword from the game 'Warframe'

[Observe]

[The Pangolin Sword gained its name when it was used to slay the first and only Pangolin Grimm.]

I grinned, mentally naming 'Guardian' before placing it on my hip

 **New skill learned! [Detect Bloodlust] Lvl 1**

I ducked as a black blur shot past me grabbing my new blade, I [Observed] the Grimm

 **Beowulf**

 **level 7**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **Exp: 100**

I grabbed the handle of my new blade and unsheathed it, the dark creature growled, before it lunged at me, I clenched the blade before swinging it as the werewolf-wanna-be closed in,

I was not expecting a purple crescent of energy to emit from the blade as it passed through the Grimm's torso, cleaving it in half.

 **[Critical Hit!]**

 **Skill created! [Violet Cresent]**

 **[Violet Cresent] Lvl 1**

 **[Sends a purple slash of energy. Cost: 5 MP minimum. Deals 20 Damage minimum. 20 Damage per 5 MP.]**

I grinned it was like Ichigo's Getsuga! Made wonder what other attacks I could replicate, glancing at my hand I pointed it at the forest and focused my mana into the palm of my hand,

About a minute later a purple glow formed in my hand, just as a trio of Beowulf's burst through the treeline, grinning I decided to try out my new attack.

 _"Amethyst Flash!"_

The large beam of violet energy engulfed the Beowulf pack destroying them.

 **Skill Created! [Amethyst Flash]**

 **[Amethyst Flash] Lvl 1**

 **[A large Beam of pure destructive amethyst energy. Cost: 50 MP (minimum). Deals 500 points of damage (minimum). For every 50 MP deals 500 damage.]**

 **[Creating new techniques has risen your INT to 31!]**

I grinned slightly tired, checking that my mana was down to 150 and currently regenerating, that meant I used 250 MP to use the attack, equaling to about 2,500 points of damage. I felt my grin widen.

"Well, I think it's about time to try and find the nearest town and a dust shop," I said to myself, before walking in a random direction, hoping my luck would help out.

 **XxX**

After a few hours, I finally made it to the city, feeling happy that it was Vale, I asked for some directions to the nearest Dust shop, which of course happened to be From Dust Till Dawn.

I opened the door and smiled at seeing the red cloak glide down one of the isles.

 **{Quest!}**

 **{A Rose, And Its Thorns}**

 **{Befriend Ruby Rose, before Roman Torchwick arrives}**

 **{Reward: + 200 Exp, increased friendship with Ruby Rose,}**

 **{Penalty for failure: Death}**

 **{Yes/No}**

Naturally, I pressed yes before walking over towards the isle by went down and picking up a gun magazine, and I attempted to start a conversation.

"So... you like weapons?" I asked, Ruby, looked up, seeing as how I was about 6'2" and she was something like 5'1"

"Oh! Yeah, I love~ weapons. I keep trying to tell my sister that they are extensions of ourselves, but she keeps treating me like a kid." Ruby pouted, as she continued to ramble I [Observed] her.

 **[Ruby Rose]**

 **[Title: Reaper of Cookies]**

 **[Lvl: 19]**

 **[HP: 600/600]**

 **[MP: Locked]**

 **[AP: 650/650]**

Sadly the rest of her stats were just question marks. But based on her Semblance I guessed her speed and agility were pretty high.

"... Am I rambling?" Ruby asked shyly, I smiled

"Nah, it's fine speaking of weapons what kind do you have? seeing as you were so excited." I add smirking, Ruby blushed, before speaking

"It's a scythe/customizable high-impact sniper rifle, I made Cresent Rose myself, " Ruby said proudly, "What kind of weapon do you have?" she asked seeing the handle to my sword.

 **{Quest Complete!}**

 **[You have reached level 9!]**

"Hands in the air both of you!" A gruff voice demanded, we both turned around to see one of Roman's henchmen, with a red sword pointing at us, I caught sight of a 9 mm at his side.

"Are you robbing us?" Ruby asked

"Yeah!" He shouted I grinned before snatching his pistol before aiming it at him, only to him flying through the window.

"Damn, and I wanted to look cool," I said before running outside to join Ruby,

 **{Quest!}**

 **{Track Roman until Glynda Goodwitch arrives}**

 **{Reward: + 200 Exp, meeting with Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon, increase friendship with Ruby Rose.}**

 **{Bonus: use only your new pistol. Reward: +50 Exp, ?}**

 **{Failure: Arrested, possible death.}**

 **{Yes/No}**

I raised an eyebrow at the unknown, before shrugging, if it got me into Beacon, why not?

I clicked 'yes' before checking my ammo and saw that I had a full clip, I then aimed down sights at the thug that ran closest to me, and fired he fell clutching his no doubt bruised shoulder, thanks to his Aura, I looked back to check on Ruby to see she had defeated the rest.

 _'Damn. That was fast.'_

"Well, this is the end of the line Red, Purple," Roman said before firing his cane, the resulting explosion allowed him to run to the 1nearest building, I saw Ruby taking to the Oldman before bolting of towards Roman,

I followed behind, jumping up the building, thank you agility, and aimed at Roman who was currently on the bull head and unloaded the clip,

I'd like to say that I hit Cinder, but I'd be lying,

Glynda finally arrived, I took the chance to try something, I channeled my Mana into the pistol and fired, causing a purple blast to knock the bullhead, of course, unfortunately, it also blew the gun to pieces, meaning I had no ranged weapon, not counting my two new techniques, not that it really mattered as the bullhead flew away.

"Both of you come with me," Glynda demanded,

 **XxX**

"Do you have any idea how much damage you've caused?" Glynda shouted, I mostly tuned her out,

'Observe'

 **[Observe has leveled up!]**

 **[Glynda Goodwitch]**

 **[Level: 79]**

 **[Title: Deputy headmistress of Beacon]**

 **[HP: 30000/30000]**

 **[AP: 60000/60000]**

 **Str: 10**

 **Vit: 30**

 **Dex: 30**

 **Int: 50**

 **Wis: 55**

 **Luck: 15**

I was snapped out of my observation when I saw Ruby get up and leave with a slightly stunned look on her face, I turned to see Ozpin and Glynda staring at me

"About time you paid attention." Glynda snapped, I grinned

"Sorry," not really

"I'll get straight to the point: who are you and how did you do this?" Ozpin said showing a clip of me using shooting a blast of purple energy,

"I used magic." I decided to be truthful, Ozpin raised an eyebrow but gestured for me to continue.

"I'm from another dimension, and my life has been turned into a video game, I also know of the seasons, the silver eyes and the 'Queen' or as you know her, Salem," I said getting wide eyes from the two teachers,

"Say we believe you: What are you here for?" I shrugged

"Mostly to try and stop Salem from ending the world, and maybe get into Beacon," I said,

"You-"

"Well, then welcome to Beacon, mister?" Ozpin asked, interrupting Glynda,

"Ozpin you can't be serious?!" Glynda shouted I blinked not expecting this before grinning

"The names Carter Ecplise."


	2. Chapter 2

After getting accepted I left to find the nearest Inn, booked a room, then I decided to try and level up my swordsmanship which was why I was in the middle of my empty I.D. swinging my sword like a madman.

 **[Swordsmanship has reached level 20!]**

I smiled tiredly, leaving the I.D. before heading to my room, promptly collapsed, after all just because I didn't need to sleep doesn't mean I can't sleep.

###

The next morning I entered an alleyway to find, Jaune Arc attempting to train with Crocea Mors,

 _'Observe.'_

 **[Jaune Arc]**

 **[Title: Wanna-be-knight]**

 **[Level: 8]**

 **[HP: 450/450]**

 **[MP: 100/100]**

 **[AP: Locked]**

 **Str: 10**

 **Vit: 12**

 **Dex: 9**

 **Int: 9**

 **Wis: 11**

 **Luck: 13**

 _'Jaune has magic?'_

"You training to be a huntsman?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Jaune jumped before turning to see me,

"Uh, yeah. are you too?" Jaune asked,

"Yep, what school are you going to?"

"Beacon Academy," Jaune said, I nodded before grabbing him and creating an empty I.D.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jaune shouted, most likely from the random kidnapping

"Oh relax, I just created an empty world, nothing to worry speech. NOW! onto training." I said, unsheathing Guardian.

"Who-what-how!?" Jaune shouted, sighing I touched his forehead transferring some the knowledge of who I was and about my plan, and about how I know about his status as a 'false initiate'

 **[Skill Unlocked: Knowledge Transfer]**

 **[Knowledge Transfer Lvl MAX]**

 **[The ability to transfer specific knowledge to others.]**

 _'Why didn't I do this with Ozpin and Glynda?'_

"Uh, O.K. when do we start?" Jaune said after a couple of minutes spent in silence making grinned, my eyes glowed purple,

"Right NOW!" I shouted charging Jaune, Guardian reared back,

 **[Skill Unlocked! Bloodlust/Killing Intent!]**

 _'Hehehe...'_

 **###**

 **Time skip: One Week**

 **###**

I sighed as I shoved Jaune into the bathroom of the bullhead, despite all the training we got done, both of us being level 20, he still had terrible motion sickness.

"Hey! Mr. Purple man!" I turned to come face to face with Yang and Ruby,

 _'Observe'_

 **[Yang Xiao Long]**

 **[Title: Busty Pun-Master]**

 **[Lvl: 19]**

 **[HP: 950/950]**

 **[AP: 1000/1000]**

 **Str: 45**

 **Vit: 40**

 **Dex: 11**

 **Int: 15**

 **Wis: 14**

 **Luck: 14**

 **Yang is curious about the 'Purple Man' that Ruby talks about.**

 **She has no opinion of Carter.**

"Hey, Ruby." _'Crap!'_

"How'd you know my name?" Ruby asked tilting her head, Yang's eyes narrowed.

 _'Double crap!'_

"Wait, that's your name? I just called you that caused you called me ' _Mr. Purple man_ ' plus your all red, the names Carter Eclipse." I said quickly coming up with an excuse.

"Oh! That makes sense. My names Ruby Rose, and this is my sister, Yang Xiao Long."

"So, your this wizard Ruby keeps talking about." I raised an eyebrow

"Wizard?" I asked Ruby blushed shyly,

"Well when you did that purple beam thingy, you made me think of a wizard..." I chuckled,

"I prefer the term Mage makes me sound sophisticated," I said, getting a childish giggle from Ruby and smirk from Yang.

The three of us talked for the rest of the ride to Beacon, and almost as soon as we left the bullhead, and after freeing Jaune, Ruby took out her weapon

"This my weapon: Cresent Rose, she's a scythe and high impact customizable sniper rifle," Ruby stated proudly, Yang chuckled

"These are Ember Celica, there a pair of shotgun gauntlets," Yang said, Jaune went next,

"I have Crocea Mors, it's sword shield combo, the shield also acts as the sheath, nothing too incredible, but it works for me," Jaune said shrugging twirling the blade expertly before sheathing it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man in a white suit push a cart full of stuff into our direction,

"So, what do you - AH!" Ruby started only to be cut off by the cart full of luggage hit her sending her tumbling towards me,

"You okay?" I asked Ruby nodded slightly dizzy

Wiess almost instantly began to lecture Ruby, before I stepped in.

"Hey, Ms. Schnee, Ruby didn't mean to cause any harm. In fact, that man pushed the cart towards us causing it to hit Ruby." I explained calmly, Weiss glanced at the man and saw that he was sweating

"You idiot! Because of your foolish actions, I insulted someone who wasn't at fault." Weiss shouted as she started to rant at the terrified man,

 _'Observe'_

 **[Wiess Schnee]**

 **[Lvl: 19]**

 **[Title: Dust Heiress]**

 **[HP: 900/900]**

 **[AP: 1200/1200]**

 **Str: 15**

 **Vit: 15**

 **Dex: 21**

 **Int: 25**

 **Wis: 20**

 **Luck: 18**

 **Weiss is annoyed at her servant.**

 **Weiss is thankful to Carter for stopping her from making too much of a scene.**

"Thank you for pointing that out, Mr..." Weiss trailed off, I smiled,

"Carter, Carter Eclipse."

"Call me Weiss, Ms. Schnee is my sister, If I may, what were you four doing?"

"Just showing each other our weapons, after all, you never know who's gonna be on your team until you're assigned to one," I said, with a shrug. Weiss nodded and after a brief review on everyone's weapons she pulled out her own.

"This is Myrtenaster, it's a rapier with a revolving dust chamber allowing me to charge my weapon with the chosen Dust," Weiss explained, I nodded before I pulled out my own sword.

"This is Guardian, it doesn't turn into anything, but it works for me, but I do still need a ranged weapon. Jaune you should probably get one too," He nodded,

"Come on, let's go, don't wanna be late on the first day."

XXX

"Well, he seemed... off," Yang said after hearing Ozpin's speech.

"I heard he's always like that from the other years," Jaune said, getting a nod from Weiss

"I heard the same thing." I shrugged

"Could've been worse. Come on let's find the Ballroom."

It didn't take very long seeing as Weiss seemed to know where she was going, after that we went our separate ways.

I ended up bunking next to Jaune, who thankfully wasn't wearing his 'legendary' onesie,

"So, after teams are formed are you gonna show your team your powers?" I nodded

"I'll have to. Unless you have an explanation about how I can disappear for a few hours and come back stronger and richer?" Jaune thought for moment before grinning

"I guess your right." I shook my head, Jaune could be an idiot sometimes,

"Well, goodnight," I said before falling asleep.

The next morning I checked to see if I had everything I needed, and with a nod I left for the cliff side, figuring the others could handle themselves, so while Ozpin talked I observed the last few members of the Beacon eight.

 **[Blake Belladonna]**

 **[Title: ShadowCat]**

 **[Lvl: 20]**

 **[HP: 600/600]**

 **[AP: 600/600]**

 **STR: 14**

 **VIT: 21**

 **DEX: 22**

 **INT: 24**

 **WIS: 15**

 **Luck: 14**

 **Blake is nervous about being caught as a Faunus.**

 **Blake has not met Carter.**

Her wisdom was rather low in comparison to her intelligence, but then again she used a bow as a disguise,

 **[Prryha Nikos]**

 **[Title: Lonely Spartan]**

 **[Lvl: 25]**

 **[HP: 800/800]**

 **[AP: 900/900]**

 **STR: 18**

 **VIT: 23**

 **DEX: 22**

 **INT: 19**

 **WIS: 13**

 **Luck: 15**

 **Pyrrha is happy from her meeting someone who doesn't care about her status.**

 **Pyrrha is wondering about Carter, the person her new crush spoke of.**

 _'That's depressing title,'_ I thought to myself a small frown forming.

 **[Nora Valkrye]**

 **[Title: Lightning Goddess]**

 **[HP: 1200/1200]**

 **[AP: 800/800]**

 **STR: 45**

 **VIT: 38**

 **DEX: 14**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 18**

 **Luck: 19**

 **Nora is hoping she get's Lie Ren on her team.**

 **Nora has yet to meet Carter.**

Don't really have any comment on her.

 _'And last but not least."_

 **[Lie Ren]**

 **[Title: Storm-Calmer]**

 **[HP: 799/800]**

 **[AP: 1200/1200]**

 **STR: 19**

 **VIT: 23**

 **DEX: 27**

 **INT: 26**

 **WIS: 27**

 **Luck: 15**

 **Ren is still sore from the hug that Nora gave him this morning.**

 **Ren has yet to meet Carter.**

 _'Well that explains the 1 point of damage,'_ I thought to myself, sweatdropping

I was cut off from my thoughts when I suddenly felt the air whipping past my face,

"Dick move Ozpin!" I shouted over the wind knowing he could hear me with all the cameras around,

 **{Quest!}**

 **{Wizards Guest.}**

 **{Find the 'Beacon Stone'}**

 **{Bonus: find the 'Guest'}**

 **{Rewards: +500 Exp, Random Drop, ?}**

 **{Failure: Death.}**

 **{Yes/No}**

I raised an eyebrow at the quest details, but I hit 'yes' none the less,

"Look out!" I looked up just in time to see a flash of silver.


	3. Chapter 3

_***CRASH***_

"Ow~" I looked up at the sound of a woman's voice and blinked when I saw a white cloak.

"Uh, sorry?" I asked standing up before offering her my hand,

"It's fine unless you did it on purpose." the woman said her silver eyes glaring,

 _'Oh...'_

"Uh, no I didn't mean to. I'm Carter Eclipse." I said,

 _"Summer Rose."_

 _Holy shit._

"Rose? do you know someone named Ruby Rose?" As soon as the name left my lips a rusty sword was at my throat,

"How do you know my daughter." Summer demanded, her silver eyes gleaming,

"I met her just before initiation," I said, she raised an eyebrow

"Initiation? for what?" she asked slowly moving her sword away from my throat,

"Beacon," I said, gesturing to the forest, she blinked

"We're in the Emerald Forest?" She asked looking around.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you didn't know that?" She gave me a look that said 'how could you tell'

"Stupid question, I know." She nodded and was about to say something when the ground started shaking

 _'That can't be good.'_

 **{Bloodlust detected! Behind You!}**

I grabbed Summer and started running.

"I don't know what is coming but it can not be good!" I shouted Summer nodded,

"Yeah, It's a Grimm called-"

 ***ROAR!***

I looked back and nearly tripped at what I saw was charging us, Black scales, and white bone armor,

It was a fucking Carnotaurus.

[Juvenile Carnotaurus]

[Lvl: 23]

[HP: 2000/2000]

"That thing's only a kid?!" I shouted, finally coming to a stop as Summer held her sword in front of her.

"Yeah kinda sucks doesn't." Summer said simply,

"No _shit_!" I shouted at her unsheathing Guardian, channeling my mana through it,

 _"Violet Cresent!"_ I shouted, sending a purple wave at the dinosaur look-a-like. dealing a good 400 damage, meaning I only had 320 Mana left, I also left it stunned for a few seconds.

 _'I should probably increase my mana pool'_ I thought with a sweatdrop, I hadn't used any of my stat points I had earned from my training with Jaune, figuring I would need them later.

Didn't help that I only got _1_ per level.

"Think you can do that again?" Summer asked holding her sword in front of her,

"I can do something better but I need to charge it for a few seconds. Think you can hold it off?" I asked she glanced at her rusted sword, I opened up my inventory and pulled out a basic longsword

"Use this," I said tossing her the sword, she nodded, guess she decided to question where I pulled the sword from later.

"I need about 30 seconds so don't do anything reckless. I'd hate to be the one to tell Ruby I got her mom hurt." At the mention of her daughter Summer clenched her sword tighter.

"Right!" She charged, her sword didn't do a lot of damage, but it was enough to distract it.

I began to channel my mana into my hands causing them to start glowing

 _'30 seconds'_

I slowly brought them forward facing the Carnotaurus, the glow increased,

 _'20 seconds'_

I took a breath, a small ball of purple energy formed in front of my palms.

 _'10 seconds.'_

The ball grew in size until it was the size of a basketball.

 _'Hope that's enough.'_

"MOVE!" I shouted Summer jumped out of the way,

 _"Amethyste Flash!"_ The beam of energy that erupted from my hands destroyed the Grimm with ease, but it left me with no mana for the next couple of minutes.

 **{+1000 Exp!}**

 **{You reached Level 21! You Now Have 12 Stat Points!}**

"Damn kid." Summer said I gave her a cheeky grin,

 _ ***RAOOOR!***_

 _'I really need to increase my luck.'_

I looked back and saw a trio of Carno Juvie's charging at us.

"You know what _fuck this shit!_ " I shouted throwing my sword to the ground next to me and felt the change begin.

 **{Warning! All physical stats doubled. All mental stats halved!}**

 **(Summer POV)**

I was about to shout at the kid for throwing his weapon away when he began growing,

 _'The hell?'_

His black hair grew until somehow covered his entire body, his body then grew until it stood at nearly 10 ft tall, his face grew until it resembled a wolf snout, and a long bushy tail erupted from his tail bone. His eyes glowed purple and what looks like purple cracks appeared on his forearms and legs

' _He's a freaking Werewolf?!'_ (1)

(No POV)

The Wolf roared a challenge at the three Carno's, which roared back.

In a blur, the kid turned wolf was in front of the lead Carno and slammed his fist claws into the Grimms chest causing it to roar in agony it tried to swipe at Carter, who jumped out of the way and once again slammed his claws into its head this time killing it. Carter didn't waste any time before he disappeared again before reappearing behind the second Carno.

 _'My Oum.'_ Summer thought,

Carter sunk his claws into the Grimm's tail making it roar before he, with an incredible feat of strength, picked it up and slammed it down on top of the other Carno, making a pile, Carter jumped back and opened his jaws, releasing a purple beam of power, which quickly destroyed the Grimm.

He then turned to Summer, causing her to freeze up, not knowing if he was in control or not. He appeared in front of her causing her to jump. before he began shrinking.

 **(Carter's POV)**

 **{All stats returned to normal.}**

I gave Summer a grin.

"Enjoy the show?" I asked she gave a small nod

"Come on let's go find the temple. We should meet up with Ruby and Yang there." At the mention of her two daughters Summer seemed to perk up.

And before I knew it I was being dragged by the excited mother.

"Let's go then, Wolf boy!" she said excitedly at seeing her daughters. I grinned.

"No need to tell me twice."

We arrived just in time to see Ruby decapitate the Nevermore, causing Summer to gush.

"Oh, look how strong my little girls have gotten!" I sweatdropped holding a black king piece in my hand,

"Wait until you see Yang," I said causing her to squeal before she bolted towards the other teens.

"RUBY! YANG!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. I could see the two freeze from here,

"MOM?!" I gave smile at seeing them reunited, I walked up next Jaune.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Oh, you know hunting dinosaurs."

". . ."

"I'm not even gonna ask."

"Probably for the best."

"Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long You four collected the White knight pieces forming Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose." Siad girl blinked before she was given a bear hug by Yang

"I'm so proud of you!" She gushed,

"That's my girl!" Summer shouted from the audience, Weiss gave a small scowl, Blake showed no outward expression.

 _'I hope she doesn't cause problems like she did in the show.'_ I thought to my self.

"Carter Eclipse you collected the black pawn piece, and you are also the only one with out a partner, normally this would mean that you would be put into the reserves, but you have shown skill beyond a simple first year, therefore you will be placed on a one man team, taking mission with other teams when necessary."

 **{Quest Completed!}**

 **{+500 Exp, +Random drop (1)}**

I raised an eyebrow at the random drop but shrugged and checked what it was in my inventory.

My eyes widened.

I just got another weapon from Warframe. The Gram. (2)

I grinned, I just got a weapon for my wolf form.

 **1: look up 'werewolf artwork wallpaper' for Carter's Werewolf form. It's the first one.**

 **2: The blade looks like the default way it does in the game just picture the energy color is purple.**


	4. Chapter 4

After being assigned dorms RWBY, JNPR, and I went to our respective rooms, My room wasn't actually different than any other teams, I just had two beds.

Wait...

"About time you got here Wolf boy, I thought I was gonna have to go hunting for you," Summer said from behind me, causing me to jump,

"Jesus where the hell did you come from!" Summer grinned,

"Trade secret." I had a feeling that I wasn't gonna get any answers from her anytime soon. Summer's face turned serious,

"Now then explain to me: What exactly are you?" I shrugged,

"A Werewolf." She blinked,

"I... was not expecting you to be that blunt."

"I'm blunt deal with it."

"You remind me of my husband, Taiyang." She said with a smile,

"But, I have a few questions." Her face turned serious, again, I nodded it wasn't hard to figure to that out. I sat down on one of the beds.

"How did you become a werewolf?"

"I was born one, both my parents are ones as well." She raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"How did you transform in the middle of the day? I thought it had something to do with the moon?" I shook my head,

"It doesn't actually. Every Werewolf either bitten or born can transform whenever they wish. Also, that whole full moon stuff is a load of crap, the full moon just causes an increase of adrenaline, kind of like catnip, but for werewolves." she nodded,

"Wha happens if you bite someone?" She asked,

"It actually depends if I want to give the person Lycanthropy. If not it will like a normal animal bite but pretty painful, my wolf forms jaw strength is near three tons of force." I grinned at her, she shuddered slightly, my grin grew feral.

"Okay last question: Are you in full control whenever you transform?" I nodded

"Yeah, I have full control." she smiled

"Well, it seems that since you aren't a danger to my daughters you have my permission to be friends with them." I sweatdropped,

"Strict parents lead to sneaky kids." Summer punched my shoulder,

 **{-5HP}**

'Damn...' I thought rubbing my shoulder, my supernatural healing kicked in quickly.

 _*SHING*_

I blinked when Summer pulled out her sword.

"Also where the heck did you pull this from? It was like you literally pulled it out of thin air." I grinned.

"I'm just that good." My grin widened when her eye twitched.

"Just tell me." she sounded tired of my witty personality.

I wonder why?

"All right I'll tell you what I told Ozpin. Now, hold still."

I placed two fingers on her forehead.

 ** _[Knowledge Transfer!]_**

I mainly transferred the knowledge of my gamer ability, along with how I was from another dimension, but not what was in that dimension. Summer backed away holding her head.

"What the fuck?" I snickered, at her dumbfounded expression.

"Well, there's your answer." She gave me a glare after getting her bearings.

I gave her a cheeky grin.

 **XXX**

 **The Next Morning.**

 **XXX**

"Wake up Wolf boy!"

"Holy-!" I was rudely awoken by a grinning Summer, I growled at her. I checked outside to see the sun was just barely coming up, I glanced at her.

"You know if ya waited a few more minutes I would've woken up on my own." Summer shrugged.

"Well, it's not all the time someone gets the jump on a werewolf, right?" I felt my eye twitch.

I couldn't argue with that.

"But other than that, I have a few more questions so-?" I cut her off by shoving a book into her hands, she blinked and looked at me than at the book.

"What is this?" She asked,

"This is a book that is given to all Werewolves, born or bitten, it should be able to answer any questions you have. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for class." I explained before heading out to get myself some breakfast.

On my way down the hall, I saw Ren standing outside the door to his room,

"Hey, your Carter, right?" I nodded at his question,

"We're having trouble waking Jaune up and last night he said that he knew you. Do you have any ideas?" I grinned,

"I can wake him up if you want?" Ren thought for a second before nodding and opening the door to the dorm room of JNPR.

Looking in I saw that Nora was about to start clapping her hands in front of the still sleeping Jaune with Pyrrha trying to shake him awake, then they saw me,

"You must be Carter." I nodded and stood next to Jaune's bed,

I took a deep breath,

"DODGE!"

Jaune shot up like a bullet somehow latching onto the ceiling, his eyes were wide in terror.

"Damn it, Carter! I thought I told you to stop doing that!" he shouted,

"You did tell me that."

"Then why did you do it?!"

"Cause it funny as hell."

With that said I turned and left the room

"CARTER YOUR AN ASS!"

"Deal with it!"

 **XXX**

 **Ports Class**

 **XXX**

Just before we got Ports class I pulled Weiss to the side.

"Listen, before we go in remember that Ruby was allowed to skip two years ahead of everyone else because of her skills in battle, not for her maturity." I then entered the classroom ignoring the confused look on Weiss's face.

After we all sat down Port started rambling,

"Demons! Monsters! Prowlers of the night! They go by many names but I only call them one thing: Prey!" Port 'lectured'

I mostly tuned him out, deciding to put in some of my stat points, opening up my 'Status' menu I was greeted by a notification,

 **{Hello! Due to popular demand, you will now be given 5 stat points per level! Press 'YES' to proceed with the update!}**

I blinked, popular demand? the hell did that mean? but none the less I still clicked 'YES'

"Ah, Mr. Eclipse you fancy yourself a true huntsman? Well, come on down then, lad." Port declared,

 _'Oops.'_

 **{While the GAMER ability is updating you will not be able to access your inventory or any other abilities gained through the GAMER will be unavailable as well. Notifications about Abilities will still show up,}**

 _'Shit...'_

Good thing I know how to fight without weapons, guess my parents were right thinking ahead is worth it.

"All right I guess," I stood up and walked down towards Port, who stood by the cage holding the Boarbatusk, I raised my hands in a classic boxer,

"Not using your weapon, lad?" Port asked raising an eyebrow, I shrugged

"Won't need it for an evil pig." Port laughed

"Good! Most students think their weapons will solve all their problems. Good to see that some of you don't rely on them too much. Now then you may begin!" He finished with a shout as he brought his weapon down and breaking the lock and setting the Grimm free,

I felt a grin form on my face, it's been a while since I fought a monster in CQC, should be fun,

As the Grimm charged I grabbed it by the tusks forcing it to a halt, I then twisted my hands using enough force to snap its tusks of which I then used to jam into its eye sockets killing it

Well, that was disappointing,

"Well done, Lad! I see that you truly capable of handling things without the use of your weapons," Port said before turning to the class,

 **{Update has finished! All abilities and access to Inventory has been returned!}**

I grinned an opened up tried opening up my inventory,

 **{ERROR! ERROR!}**

I blinked, what?

 **{An error resulted in the loss of a few items in your inventory, including weapons and money. Choose which you'd like to recover MONEY or WEAPONS, one will be lost while the other is restored.}**

"Shit..."


End file.
